Emma's Last Full Moon: Truth or Dare
by atkesst
Summary: Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, Zane, Emma, and Ash play truth or dare during a full moon sleepover, a week before Emma has to leave.


**Chapter 1**

**Cleo POV**

The moon was full and because of that, we had locked ourselves up in my house to avoid the moonlight. Emma, Rikki, and I treated the unfortunate event as an excuse to have a sleepover and since Emma was moving away in two weeks, it would be the last. Kim was at a summer camp and Dad had gone with her leaving me with the whole house to myself. Along with the girls, I invited Lewis, Ash, and Zane. I didn't want to invite Zane but Rikki practically begged me… or as close to begging as Rikki gets. In my room, we sat around in a circle on the floor.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Rikki suggested. We all agreed except for Emma.

"Absolutely not," she argued. "Truth or dare never ends well."

"That's the point," Rikki complained. "Come on, Em, it doesn't even matter if you do something embarrassing, you're moving anyway."

"Yeah, Gilbert, what are you scared of?" teased Zane.

She sighed. "Fine. I'm going to regret this,"

I smiled at her. "It won't be that bad. So who's going first?"

"Shouldn't we establish some rules before we start?" said Ash.

"Right, okay." I started counting on her fingers. "One, no daring someone to tell you the truth. Two, no chickening out." Emma opened her mouth to argue but Rikki glared at her. "Three, no dare can be repeated. Four, nothing sexual." It was Rikki's turn to object.

"Why not? Isn't that the whole point of the dares?"

"Fine. Kissing sure but that is it," I allowed. She sighed but stayed quiet. "So who wants to start?"

"I'll go," said Lewis. "Emma, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"What's the most embarrassing moment of your life?" It was an innocent enough question, but then again, it was just the start of the game.

Her face immediately turned red and she hesitated before she spoke. I leaned closer, interested. "Um. Well, two years ago," She paused and looked around at us. "I forgot Elliot's birthday until just a week in advance so his party only had one color of streamer." Lewis just stared at her. Zane looked like he was about to smash his head into something.  
"Is that seriously all?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, it was humiliating," she told him. She turned to me. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, feeling confident.

"I dare you to…" She thought for a moment. "Put your hair in pigtails."

"Okay," I responded, pulling a hair tie off of my wrist, almost disappointed.

"This is so lame," said Zane. "I'm going to fall asleep if these are the types of dares we do. Let's look up a truth or dare website and just take turns in a circle."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Rikki. She pulled out her phone and searched for a site. When she found one, she handed her phone to Lewis. "I'll take the first one. Dare." He pressed the button for it to generate a dare for her.

"_Lick nose for player on your left_," Lewis read. He sighed. "That's me."

"Oh god," said Rikki. She moved over to him and awkwardly leaned over to lick the bridge of his nose. As soon as she was done she jumped off of him and he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Gross." Lewis kept wiping his face. "Okay, next is Zane." He clicked the button again and then read, "All players must spa… wait a second I clicked the wrong category. Let me change it back to teens, sorry guys." Zane laughed loudly. "Alright. _Lick the chest of the person on your right_. Does this count as too weird?"

"No, I'm fine with this," Zane dismissed him.

"Do you know the difference between left and right, Zane?" Emma asked, shaking her head at him. "Ash is on your right." He turned his head quickly and saw that she was right. Rikki was on his left, not his right.

"What's with these licking dares?" he asked, cringing as he unbuttoned Ash's shirt. Ash looked just as uncomfortable as him.

"I don't know, they're supposed to be random," Lewis answered. We all watched as he brought his tongue up from about two inches down from Ash's collarbone to the bottom of his throat.

"I did it." He scrunched up his face and Ash buttoned up his shirt as fast as he could. We laughed at both of their pained expressions.

"Ash's turn," Lewis announced.

"Dare."

"_Kiss someone of the same sex._ Well, Ash, it's me or Zane."

Ash sat there thinking for a minute. Then, without speaking, he leaned over and kissed Zane on the cheek. "It doesn't say it has to be on the lips."

"That's lame. You know what it means, Ash," I said.

He shrugged. "Whatever, I'd rather not kiss him."

"Truth," said Emma, waiting anxiously for her dare. Lewis rolled the truths.

"_Do you take illegal drugs? _Aw, want me to roll again?"

"No, I do not take illegal drugs." She relaxed. "At least that was an easy one."

"Yeah. Okay, my turn. I'll choose dare." He clicked on _dare_. "_Imitate your first kiss_. Well, wanna help?" Lewis said teasingly but his face was slightly pink as well. Rikki was grinning at us and I gave her a look.

"I don't remember exactly what we said."

"I do," Lewis said. "I remember it because it's still painful to think about. _Was I that 'no one else'?"_

It was coming back to me now, the night of the school dance. I nodded. "_Ye-" _

Rikki interrupted me. "I don't exactly know what you guys are talking about, but that was definitely not your first kiss." I stared at her, trying to remember what she could be talking about. "It was during your moon spell, remember?"

I blushed as I thought about everything that happened that night. Lewis got onto the bed where he had been before and Zane raised his eyebrows at him. I realized that he and Ash hadn't been there.

I took a deep breath and tried to be confident. I started singing the siren song I had sung but this time, I didn't have the aid of the full moon to help me sing well so the notes were coming out all squeaky. "I can't hear you, Cleo," Lewis yelled, his hands on his pretend headphones. I kept screeching miserably and he mimed taking them off. Everyone around us was giggling at my awful singing but I ignored them. Lewis, surprisingly good at acting, fell into a 'trance' and started getting closer to me. But as soon as our lips touched, Rikki grabbed him from behind and pulled him away as my dad had.

"That was…" Zane trailed off.

"Don't pretend that you weren't obsessed with my singing too," I commented. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, it's Cleo's turn now."

"Didn't I just go?"

"That was my turn."

"Right, truth," I requested. "I did dare last time."

"_What's the wackiest thing you have done and then gotten caught by your parents?"_

"I just demonstrated it. Gimme another."

He clicked again. "_Do you like short or long hair on a guy?" _I checked to make sure he didn't just make that one up but sure enough, it was on the screen. Everyone was staring at me, interested in my answer.

"Long," I said, almost immediately. "I think it looks sweet."

**I'll try to update this. Review, please! I know it's a small fandom, but if you enjoyed it at all I'd love feedback.**


End file.
